Parenthood
by alessandra98
Summary: Naruto e Ino eran amigos. Ah, y tenían una hija. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Parenthood**

 **Naruto e Ino eran amigos. Ah, y tenían una hija. AU.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sora, la joven y bonita maestra de preescolar, se dirigió hacia la pareja de rubios que charlaba animadamente junto a la mesa de galletas y limonada que ella había preparado para esa reunión de padres de familia.

Era la primera oportunidad en el año escolar que tenía para conocer a los padres de sus pequeños pupilos. Ya había hablado con la mayoría de las familias, y por proceso de eliminación la alegre pareja debían ser los padres de Minako Uzumaki.

Minako era su estudiante más brillante, un _poquitín_ hiperactiva pero muy inteligente y carismática. Sora estaba muy emocionada de al fin conocer a los padres de su estudiante favorita. (Esto era un secreto, claro, los maestros no _pueden_ tener estudiantes favoritos. Eso sería poco profesional. Guiño.)

Cuando se acercó quedó embebida en lo espectaculares que se veían. El papá de Minako era un bombón: piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello revuelto de manera sexy, brillantes ojos azules y unas marcas curiosas en sus mejillas, alto, fornido… en fin, Sora sufrió de un crush instantáneo. (Otro secreto, las relaciones maestros-padres estaban estrictamente prohibidas. No que importase, no con semejante mujer a su lado).

Su esposa. Vaya. Sí tenía un crush por el señor Uzumaki, la señora Uzumaki sería capaz de convertirla en lesbiana. Cabello platinado que caía hasta sus amplias caderas, de estrecha cintura, preciosos ojos verdes, sonrisa perfectamente simétrica y aperlada. La admiración que sentía hacía esa bella mujer se mezcló con un poquito de envidia.

Le pareció curioso que ambos padres siendo rubios, su hija hubiese salido pelirroja. Pero aparte del cabello, Minako era una combinación balanceada de sus padres. Era una niña muy linda y no dudaba en que se convertiría en una joven extremadamente hermosa.

A pesar de que la pareja no podía ser más de uno o dos años mayor que ella, Sora se sintió intimidada en su presencia. ¡Eran prácticamente modelos de revista! Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, extendió su mano derecha para estrechar la de ellos.

—Señor y señora Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlos — Naruto fue el primero en responder su saludo. Su apretón fue firme y varonil.

—Naruto Uzumaki, gracias por soportar a nuestro pequeño demonio todos los días — bromeó. Sora ya veía de donde sacaba Minako su lado jocoso.

—Ino Yamanaka. Minako habla de ti todo el día, es fantástico al fin conocerte — saludó la rubia, su mano era tersa y delicada, mas Sora no prestó mucha atención a esos detalles ya que su nombre la había desconcertado. Era poco común en su sociedad que la mujer no tomase el apellido de su esposo después de casarse.

Involuntariamente la castaña miró la mano izquierda de cada uno de ellos: ninguno usaba anillo. Los rubios debieron haber notado su curiosa mirada porque rieron a la par.

—No estamos casados — explicó Ino.

—Oh, perdón, no fue mi intención— se sintió avergonzada por parecer tan entrometida —Ojalá mis padres hubiesen conservado una buena relación después de su divorcio al igual que ustedes, estoy segura que significa mucho para Minako.

Por alguna razón la pareja rió de nuevo.

—No, no, nunca hemos estado casados — dijo Ino.

—Solo somos amigos — agregó Naruto. Ahora sí, la pobre maestra estaba completamente confundida.

—De hecho, Naruto estaba preguntándose sí eras soltera….

—¡Ino! — regañó Naruto dándole un codazo a la madre de su hija (no se le podía llamar otra título, ¿o sí?).

En cualquier otro escenario Sora se habría sentido halagada de tener a un hombre tan guapo interesado en ella, pero se encontraba demasiado perpleja ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Nunca había oído de semejante relación. Parejas homosexuales que adoptan, padres solteros, abuelos que criaban a sus nietos, madres que tenían hijos por inseminación artificial, mujeres que alquilan su vientre a amigos que no pueden concebir… pensó que había visto todas las dinámicas padre-hijo, pero esta era una primera vez para ella. ¿Un par de amigos que tenían una hija y que además hablaban entre ellos de futuros prospectos amorosos? ¿Qué tipo de lunáticos eran esos dos?

—Ehh, sí me disculpan, debo continuar mi ronda antes de comenzar la reunión.

Mientras se alejaba para saludar a las otras dos parejas de padres que le faltaban (por favor que esos fueran normales esta vez), escuchó al Uzumaki y Yamanaka cuchichear.

—¡Solo te dije que era atractiva, no que quería salir con ella!

—Ay pero sí sería perfecta para ti Naru, y Mina la adora…

Sora no necesitaba oír más. Esos dos necesitaban intervención psicológica.

* * *

 **NaruIno es mi vida últimamente. Son una pareja divertida y me encajan perfecto para el AU. Este fic será cortito capítulos, espero que les haya interesado.**

 **Para los lectores de guía para perder a un rubio, robé el personaje de Minako por falta de imaginación para crear más niños Uzumaki-Yamanaka, estas historias no están conectadas de ninguna manera.**

 **Los reviews siempre me animan, sí me dejan un par me harán feliz. Gracias por todo el apoyo que dan a esta pareja, de verdad me encanta escribir de ellos.**

 **¡Un beso!**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Comienzos

**Parenthood**

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzos**

* * *

Ino había quedado embarazada exactamente una semana antes de su graduación universitaria. Lo sabía con exactitud porque ella y Naruto solo se habían acostado una vez. Había tomado una sola vez. Todavía le costaba creerlo, pero era biología de primaria: para la concepción tan solo era necesario tener sexo una vez, tan solo era necesario que un solo espermatozoide fertilizara un óvulo en el momento indicado. Para muchos tomaba cientos de intentos, ellos, habían tenido _suerte_.

Uno de sus mejores amigos había organizado una fiesta en honor a los últimos días que tenían de libertad. Después de la graduación, Ino y sus compañeros comenzarían trabajos o estudios de postgrado y se despedirían de sus descabellados días universitarios.

Está de más decir que esa última fiesta sería un desmadre total. El alcohol fluía como un río en temporada lluviosa, la música sacudía los cimientos de la casa y mucho, mucho sexo. En cualquier rincón que uno mirase se podría encontrar a una pareja follando como animales en celo, sin inhibición alguna: el baño, el armario de abrigos, el cuarto de huéspedes… se hacen la idea.

Ino no había tenido planeado ligarse con alguien esa noche, no quería drama. Pero cuando Sakura y Tenten la abandonaron en medio de la pista de baile para irse a besuquear en algún recoveco con sus respectivos novios. No le había quedado de otra que aceptar la invitación a bailar que Naruto Uzumaki ofreció.

Conocía a Naruto gracias a amigos en común, ya que nunca coincidieron en clases: él estudio leyes (título que nunca utilizó ya que decidió abrir un restaurante después de graduarse) y ella había estudiado diseño de interiores. Durante sus años en UK, como le llamaban a la Universidad de Konoha, quizás había hablado una docena de veces. El Uzumaki le agradaba como persona e Ino admitía que lo hallaba guapísimo con esos músculos bien definidos y sus traviesos ojos azules, pero simplemente nunca habían conectado más allá. Nunca se habían considerado amigos, más bien 'conocidos'. Pero prefería su presencia a estar sola durante la fiesta del año. Así que bailaron por lo que parecieron horas.

Quizás fueron los shots de vodka en su sistema sanguíneo o la manera que sus grandes manos agarraban sus caderas firmemente, pero para la quinta canción ambos rubios se encontraron unidos en un intenso y fogoso intercambio de saliva una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando Naruto la invitó a terminar la fiesta en su apartamento, Ino aceptó.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó con la peor resaca de la historia, la ansiedad la invadió. En ese entonces un embarazo era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ya que ella llevaba casi tres años tomando píldoras anticonceptivas. Su preocupación era, que no habían usado condón. Siendo la paranoica mujer que era, saltó a los peores escenarios que su vivaz imaginación podría crear: VIH, gonorrea, clamidia, ¡herpes genital! Había sido tan estúpida _. Siempre practica sexo seguro_ , ese era su lema. Pero después de un mes, cuando todos los exámenes dieron resultados negativo (como Naruto le había asegurado que saldrían, ya que él juraba que no era promiscuo), no había tenido oportunidad de celebrar. Los niveles de gonadotropina coriónica humana habían salido altos en la prueba de orina. ¡Felicidades! Estaba embarazada.

Ino no se había acostado con nadie en seis meses antes de Naruto, por lo que fue fácil identificar al padre de su bebé.

Al principio no lo buscó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que decidiría hacer con la información que había recibido. Un bebé no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco es como sí tuviese un plan definido. Ino venía de una familia con mucho dinero. Nadie esperaba que ni ella o sus hijos, incluso sus nietos, trabajasen un solo día de sus vidas. No tendrían necesidad.

El último proyecto que había tenido en mente era viajar por el mundo, aprender sobre fachadas extranjeras y eventualmente comenzar su propio negocio como decoradora de interiores. O quizás organizadora de eventos, o diseñadora de modas… bueno, en fin. Nunca había tenido presión o motivación para trabajar por algo, ya lo tenía todo.

Económicamente, traer a una vida al mundo no sería problema alguno. Incluso sí Naruto decidía desentenderse de toda responsabilidad como padre, su bebe viviría una vida cómoda. Tenía la certeza de que sus padres estarían encantados de tener un nietecito al que mimar. Además de que para cuando el bebe naciese habría cumplido veintitrés, no era una colegiala que no podría con la carga de convertirse en madre.

Como no había razón alguna para no conservar el bebé, Ino decidió continuar el embarazo, pero en secreto. Cuando su visita prenatal de los tres meses llegó, Ino no pudo estar más contenta de su decisión. Había hecho lo correcto. Ver a su bebita (sí, ¡era una niña!) en el ultrasonido la impactó. Al fin sentía que su vida tenía sentido, había encontrado su devoción. Iba a ser madre.

Su barriga era bastante obvia cuando contactó a Naruto. Honestamente, a Ino no le importaba lo que el Uzumaki decidiese. No lo iba a obligar a ser parte de la vida de su hija pero tampoco le negaría la oportunidad de ser padre, lo dejaba en sus manos. No habían hablado desde la mañana después de su encuentro casual. Y como nunca habían sido cercanos en la universidad, a Ino le sorprendió cuando él la abrazó y le sonrió con una sonrisa de cien voltios.

Los padres de Naruto habían muerto cuando él era tan sólo un bebé, le habían dejado una pequeña fortuna. Lo que explicaba porque alguien que se convirtió en abogado abrió un restaurante. 'Ramen 'tttebayo', nombre que había originado por la popular frase utilizada por el rubio, se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los restaurantes más populares de la Ciudad de Konoha, y fue en una mesa de éste, durante una ocupada noche de fin de semana, donde Naruto le pidió matrimonio. Ante esta propuesta, Ino se echó a reír (en privado claro, para no avergonzarlo). Ellos no tenían necesidad, u obligación, de casarse y así se lo dijo a Naruto.

Su papá se había opuesto a la idea de que ella criase a su hija sola, pero no le importaba su estado civil siempre y cuando el padre estuviese presente.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y le dijo 'no te ofendas, pero ni siquiera nos conocemos', y los dos rieron porque era cierto. Él estaba emocionado por ser padre y quería estar involucrado en la vida de su pequeña, y ella no tenía objeción alguna.

Y así decidieron convertirse en papá y mamá sin ser marido y mujer. Sabían que parecía algo extraño ante los ojos de los demás, pero hasta el momento su poco común relación había funcionado.

Minako se había convertido en la luz de sus vidas, sonaba cursi y era una típica frase repetida por padres, pero era cierto. La amaban y todo lo que hacían giraba entorno a ella. Ino no quería alardear, pero eran excelentes padres (además de ser los más _cool_ de todo el preescolar).

En una semana Minako cumpliría cuatro años. O sea que en los últimos cinco años Naruto e Ino habían pasado de meros conocidos a mejores amigos. No existían barreras entre ellos, no cuando compartían un vínculo tan especial como un pequeño ser humano. Naruto sabía todo lo que ocurría en su vida y viceversa.

Ellos querían lo mejor para su hija, y que creciera en un ambiente saludable. Así que se habían mudado al mismo edificio de apartamentos de lujos, incluso vivían en el mismo piso, y hacían todo juntos: juegos de fútbol, recitales de ballet, fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amiguitos, y trataban de cenar juntos todas las noches. Hasta tenían un ritual todas las noches: Ino la bañaba, Naruto la vestía y peinaba, y juntos le leían sus cuentos favoritos y decían sus oraciones de buenas noches antes de que se durmiera.

¿Qué sí alguna vez había surgido una chispa romántica entre ellos? Había ocurrido una vez. Una noche, Minako apenas había cumplido dieciocho meses y había caído enferma con una fiebre altísima. Naruto e Ino habían pasado la noche en vela después de traerla del hospital. A pesar de que ya habían comenzado su tratamiento medicinal, y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, seguían extremadamente preocupados. Ninguno quería pasar la noche solos, habían quedado vulnerables después de el susto de la posibilidad de perder a su hijita. Para empeorar las cosas, esa noche había estado lloviendo, aún no vivían en el mismo lugar e Ino no quería que él condujese en la madrugada en esas condiciones.

Como la primera vez entre ellos, una cosa llevó a la otra. Tuvieron relaciones esa noche. Lo cual no fue una buena idea en absoluto. Naruto estaba saliendo con una chica en ese entonces, e Ino se había sentido culpable por interponerse entre otra de sus relaciones. Naruto había tenido un par de novias desde que Minako había nacido, pero ninguna había sido capaz de soportar el tipo de relación que llevaba con Ino. Ella no las culpaba, ellos eran muy cercanos y ella era muy hermosa. Ella no lo soportaría sí estuviese en su lugar.

En fin, tampoco querían arruinar lo que habían creado. Naruto e Ino eran un excelente equipo, y temían que sí se involucrasen amorosamente corrían el riesgo de echarlo a perder sí algún día se peleaban irreconciliablemente.

¿Qué sí Ino se sentía atraída al Uzumaki? Suponía que un poco. La rubia no había salido con nadie en veintisiete meses (no que estuviese contando), pero siempre acababa comparándolos a Naruto y ninguno podía llegarle a los talones. Naruto era tan bueno con su Mina, era un padre dedicado y amoroso, la hacía reír a ella y a Minako, era empedernido (acababa de abrir una segunda locación de su restaurante) y sabía escucharla. No ayudaba en absoluto que el condenado era excelente en la cama. Ino sospechaba que aquella era la razón por la que siempre estaba intentando de ligarlo en citas, para ponerlo fuera de límites. Para ella era más importante el bienestar de Minako que su vida amorosa. Nada garantizaba que una relación romántica entre ella y Naruto funcionaría.

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente de (quizás) haberse enamorado del padre de su hija, todo iba de maravilla. La vida era buena, los tres eran felices, en especial su pequeña habanero, apodo que heredaba de su abuelita paterna, e Ino no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

Ahora, era hora de que se reuniesen con la maestra de gimnasia. Quizás esta no los juzgaría por su peculiar relación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy enamorada de esta pareja, NaruIno se me hacen tan lindos juntos. Déjenme saber que pensaron de este capítulo. Voy a intentar hacerlos cortos y subirlos con regularidad.**

 **Gracias a hina590, UsuiTakumiSenpai, javi30, sxem-yui28, loko89772, Eriel Arquirack, paosu, Xrst, riohey sawada dragneel y lopezada5 (perdon que olvide ponerte antes) por sus reviews y a todos los que dieron fave/follow! Me alegra que mi fic les haya interesado.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Alessandra**


	3. Competencia

**Parenthood**

 **Capítulo 2: Competencia**

* * *

—Quédate esta noche aquí — le pidió Ino que estaba recostada contra su pecho, mientras veían televisión. Era tarde, y la programación pésima pero necesitaban relajar su mente.

Naruto tomó un respiro y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, queriendo disimular, pero ella tenía sus ojos clavados en él. La necesidad reflejada en esas lagunas verdes que tanto lo hipnotizaban. Ella no necesitaba una respuesta verbal a su petición, porque ya sabía que lo haría.

La película que veían se fue a comerciales, y Naruto no protestó cuando Ino apagó la televisión. Ambos estaban cansados y era hora de descansar. Ino se levantó y Naruto trató de controlar su mirada. Ino había tomado de costumbre 'robar' sus camisetas viejas y utilizarlas como pijamas, debajo utilizaba shorts, pero la camiseta era demasiado grande y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se veía linda, sexy, irresistible… así que cerró sus ojos y trató de irse a dormir.

—¿Qué haces, tonto? — preguntó ella, volviendo a sentarse peligrosamente cerca de él, esta vez su rostro a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Me dijiste que me quedara aquí, tonta — dijo acercándose aún más a ella, podía sentir la calidez de su aliento, lo entrecortado de su respiración. Ino cerró los ojos y Naruto no necesitó de otra señal.

Sus labios se encontraron con suavidad, con paciencia, cada uno queriendo saborear y explorar la boca del otro a ese ritmo. Pieza por pieza la ropa comenzó a caer al suelo, manos acariciando piel que iba quedando descubierta.

A Ino le gustaba tomar control, y no tardó en hacerlo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Naruto bufó cuando sus sexos rozaron, la fricción era deliciosa. La camiseta naranja (un color que Ino odiaba, pero amaba la comodidad del algodón) todavía cubría a Ino, interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos, él se encargó de arreglar eso y se la quitó.

El cuerpo de Ino quedó expuesto completamente. Por amor a Kami, era hermosa. Era algo que él ya sabía, pero verla así era distinto. Sus senos, todo hombre que la conociese se había percatado de ellos (¿cómo no hacerlo?), eran perfectos mas no tan solo por motivos sexuales. Eran especiales porque de ellos se había alimentado su hija, la primera vez que la vio amamantar a Minako dejó de verlos como algo meramente sexual. Los estrujó antes de llevarse uno a la boca. Eran hermosos porque le había dado vida a su hija. Para él ninguna otra mujer en el mundo podría ser más bella que ella, porque solo ella era la madre de su hija. Lamió el pequeño pezón rosa, causando que Ino arquease su espalda y gimiera sonoramente.

—Shh — le dijo agarrándola por las nalgas para levantarla, Ino enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su torso y él la cargó hasta la habitación, donde no corrían riesgo de despertar a Minako con sus ruidos.

Naruto la depositó sobre la cama y gateó hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Sí sus senos le fascinaban, la flor en su centro lo volvía loco. Sus dedos separaron los pliegues que ya estaban más que húmedos. Ino convulsionó debajo de su lengua y sus gemidos y jadeos eran una dulce sinfonía para sus oídos. Ino lo agarró por el pelo y lo haló.

—Te necesito, ya — comandó y él no se dio a rogar. Separó sus níveas piernas, le gustaba ver el contraste de su piel contra la suya que estaba bronceada, y se posicionó en su entrada. Se iba a empujar adentro de ella, y entonces…

Despertó.

—Ah, maldición — gruñó cuando sintió las sábanas se pegaron contra su erección que ya comenzaba a ablandarse después de la descarga. Aquel era un sueño recurrente, llevaba casi dos años teniéndolo. Más que un sueño, era una memoria, de la noche dos años atrás cuando Minako se había enfermado.

Se dirigió al baño para limpiar el desastre que había causado. Era bastante complicado tratar de sacarse a alguien de la cabeza sí la ves a diario. Estaba enamorado de Ino, y se lo había dicho la mañana después de que se acostaron. ¿Cómo había respondido ella? diciéndole que eran las endorfinas del sexo la que lo estaban haciendo decir eso. Él dijo que no habían tenido sexo en varias horas. Ella dijo que él solo la veía diferente porque se había convertido en madre, lo cual no era falso pero no era totalmente cierto. A Naruto le gustaba más que solo por eso.

Pero la oportunidad había pasado, Ino lo había convencido de que sería un error estar juntos, que debían pensar en Minako. Y él haría todo por su hija. Naruto soltó un suspiro, y encendió la ducha. Ino era extremadamente testaruda, eso era algo que le encantaba pero que también le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza. Sonrió para sus adentros. Por dos años la había complacido y aceptaba las citas que ella arreglaba para él. Todas les parecían aburridas, hubo un par que entretuvieron su atención por un par de semanas, pero ninguna era Ino.

De una manera estaban juntos, pero él la quería en totalidad. La quería románticamente, y ella no quería aceptarlo por razones que se había creado en su propia imaginación. Además, Naruto sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Era obvio, no había salido en una cita en años. La excusa que daba era que ningún hombre estaría interesado en una mujer con una hija. Naruto viraba los ojos cada vez que ella decía eso, porque ambos sabían que no era cierto. No es que el fuese pretencioso, pero la única explicación es que estuviese flechado con él.

De hecho, se ahorrarían tantos problemas sí fuesen una pareja: las miradas extrañas del resto del mundo, los susurros, los sermones de Inoichi (' _eres hombre para embarazarla, pero no para desposarla…'_ ), tener que ir de un apartamento al otro, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Pero en el fondo sabía que Ino tenía razón. Ella y él eran de personalidades volátiles, la más pequeña chispa los haría estallar. Después de la noche de su desliz (como a Ino le gustaba llamarlo), habían discutido por una semana entera y por nimiedades. Todos saben que incluir intimidad a la mezcla hacía de una receta peligrosa, y ellos lo habían experimentado en primera fila.

Así que él puso sus sentimientos bajo llave. Para alguien tan expresivo como Naruto, no fue tarea fácil pero su motivación era Minako. La ley siempre favorece a la madre y sí Ino y él se separasen, perdería del privilegio de ver a su hija a diario. Su amor por su pequeña era demasiado como para no impedir que algo así pasase. Mas no había perdido la esperanza, Ino y él eran mejores amigos, algún día caerían en cuenta que era un error no estar juntos y él le diría 'te lo dije'.

Salió de la ducha, sintiéndose renovado. En una semana Minako, Ino y él viajarían a la playa. Cuatro horas de camino, pero iba a ser gratificante. Era la primera vez que su hija vería el océano y ellos estaban bastante emocionados por la ocasión. Además el tenía planes de conversar con Ino para que reconsideraran el estar juntos, quizás hacer una lista de pro y contras o algo así. Quizás sí tenían una buena estrategia una relación entre ellos podría funcionar. No sería malo para Minako crecer con sus padres juntos y todo lo que él quería era su bienestar.

Supuso que se habían convertido en típicos padres. Pero no cambiaría la paternidad por nada en el mundo. Mina lo había cambiado todo, y básicamente su vida giraba en torno a la de ella. Él quería ser para ella el padre que sabía su propio padre habría sido para él, uno ejemplar. Por esa razón ahora se alistaba para ir al día cultural de la escuela.

-x-

Ino dijo que le tomaría cinco minutos ir al baño, ya habían pasado quince. Iban a llegar tarde a la presentación de baile que Minako quería ver. Agarró a su hija de la mano y se dirigió en dirección al pasillo donde estaban los baños. Naruto se conocía la escuela de memoria de tanto que iban como voluntarios a ayudar con actividades.

Estaba apunto de doblar en el pasillo cuando la vio hablando con otro hombre. Ino estaba de espaldas a él por lo que ella no podía verlo ahí. De inmediato el tipo le dio mala espina, era pálido y de cabello oscuro, pero lo que no le agradaba a Naruto era la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Sin embargo, Ino parecía opinar lo contrario. La conocía, y podía decir por su postura y por como ladeaba su cabeza, jugaba con su cabello rubio que estaba interesada en él.

Naruto apretó el puño de la mano que tenía libre, estaba celoso. Todo ese tiempo pensando que ella era suya y ahora la veía coqueteando con ese tipejo. ¿Quién era? Nunca no lo había visto en la escuela antes. Se iba a acercar a interrumpirlos pero el moreno se despidió y se marchó en la dirección opuesta antes de que sí quiera pudiera verlo. Cuando Ino se dio la vuelta, una enorme sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto frunció el ceño, esa situación no le gustaba en absoluto.

* * *

 **Bueno este fic iba a ser de rating K, pero gracias a Gab he decidido agregar un par de limoncitos por aquí y por allá, incluso sí el de este capítulo fuera falso ;)**

 **Ahora que Sai está metido en el baile las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. El género de este fic es comedia, pero algunas escenas serán más serias. En el próximo capítulo irán a la playa, porque estoy emocionada que llegó el verano!**

 **Quiero incluir una pareja secundaria, ¿sugerencias?**

 **Gracias a: Ro Hyuuga, loko89772, sxem-yui28, UsuiTakumiSenpai, ichimaruuu, Monik-N, momo-aster, Gab y los que han agregado al fic a sus favoritos y follows. Un besote!**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Ale!**


End file.
